Progress in biomedical science is closely linked to animal research as evidenced by the fact that about half of all research programs funded by the NIH use animals. Despite major advances made in the use of laboratory animals in recent decades, numerous problems remain. In keeping with its established tradition, this program has as its primary aim research investigations to solve problems affecting the use of animals in research, particularly problems concerning infectious diseases and new animal model discovery/development. Additionally, the program seeks (i) to improve the quality of animal research locally and nationally through the dissemination and application of research findings, and (ii) to encourage educational and training opportunities for veterinary students, veterinarians, graduate students, investigators and technical personnel. The present proposal identifies a number of important and highly relevant research animal problems and outlines the methods to be used in their solution by a dedicated, multidisciplinary research team. Initially, emphasis will be given to 5 major projects: (i) Prevalence and Importance of Cilia Associated Respiratory Bacillus (CARB) in Rats and Mice, (ii) Derivation of a Mycoplasma-Free F344 Rat Stock, (iii) Detection of Coronaviruses by Nuclei Acid Hybridization Assay, (iv) A Reproducible Model of Reye Syndrome, and (v) Molecular Genetic Monitoring of Inbred Strains of Mice. When a project in this group is completed or awarded separate support in the future, it will be replaced by another highly relevant and important study as judged by our faculty. A modest component of the program will continue to be diagnostic problem solving, an indispensable tool for identifying and solving animal health problems.